Story of Natsu E Dragneel
by Magic and Pizza
Summary: A story of Natsu mastering the three fire slaying magics and going on many interesting adventures. Canon is two years later bc Natsu will travel before joining Fairy Tail. Follows Canon with slight alterations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First story, enjoy.**

 **The following is a non profit fan based fiction. All series are owned by their respective owners. Contents from any known and recognized series don't belong to me. This fanfic is rated M because: Violence, Coarse language, Adult situations, etc. Please check out the official series.**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Fire - The element and symbol of positive action, sexual prowess, passion, and the light leading to a new adventure.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

 **July 7, X777 - A random mountain range**

Natsu Dragneel was confused. No matter how hard or where he looked, he couldn't find Igneel. That was pretty surprising considering Igneel was a large, red, fire breathing dragon. Now most children at twelve years old left alone in the forest atop some mountains would be crying and hoping not to die but fortunately he had been trained in the ways of survival and in his "father's" magic. So with the knowledge that his father was gone along with his survival skills and magical abilities Natsu decided since he couldn't find his father now he'd just search all over and find him.

While he was going along a trail in the mountains he heard talking up ahead so being curious he decided to see what was going on. Unfortunately he was walking into a bandit camp which was pretty obvious considering the looks of them. There were four of them, they were all rather plain looking: white, brown hair, brown eyes, normal haircut, dirty tanned skin. The only strange thing was the fact they were all around seven feet tall and were all laughing shrilly. As soon as they saw him the one in the middle asked, "What are you doing in our camp you little runt." While the others piped in, "Yeh what are you doing brat?" "Go back to your mommy!" Etc.

"I'm just trying to find some food." Natsu replied, he then said "I heard you guys talking and smelt the food and decided to ask if you would share."

"Heh, the only thing you'll be eating is dirt you brat!" one of them exclaimed "We'll show you not to take the 7 crew lightly!"

"Take lightly?" "You FOUR guys are just some posers who can't count and I'll burn you all to a crisp!" Natsu replied and so he decided since they weren't going to be sane and just let him pass or share their food that'd he scare them and show them who's boss.

Now Natsu himself wasn't very imposing considering he was twelve years old, was pretty lean, only stood at 5'4", and he had _pink_ hair. So the laughing the bandits were doing was justified. So he brought out the thing he was sure would scare them, his magic. (Considering what his magic was and his mastery of it, it would've been smart for them to run.)

 **Hono no Metsuryu Maho -** _Fire Dragon Slaying Magic._ He received much training from his father, the Fire Dragon King Igneel. Natsu himself was pretty adept when it came to using his magic (him knowing all the basics spells plus his stamina) so him coating his hands before beating up some chumps sounded real easy to him.

Unfortunately for the bandits they didn't realize the danger they were in and decided to continue to taunt him "Fire magic!?" they announced "We'll show you fire magic, get him!" one said before they all launched pillars of fire at the unmoving and grinning pre-teen.

Now most would be injure if not severely burned if they let that hit them but considering his magic, he wasn't most. Natsu's magic gave him the characteristics of a dragon: the skin/scales of a dragon, the senses of a dragon, the organs of a dragon, and obviously their magic. So all he did when the fire closed in was, eat it. Since he was a _Fire Dragon Slayer_ he was able to use fire as his spells and consume fire to replenish his magic while also being immune to most fire.

So after eating the fire and noticing the dumbstruck expressions on the bandits Natsu decided to end things quickly before heading on his way.

" **Karyu no Hoko!" - "** _Fire Dragon's Roar!"_

Now feeling satisfied but still hungry Natsu walked past the beaten and smoking bandits to their food and ate it quickly. Natsu then walked back onto the path ready to start his journey in order to find his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the support. Updates will vary from once or twice a week and info on pairings will come later. Enjoy!**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

 **July 10, X777 Tartaros Guild Hall**

Mard Geer was getting frustrated. After the countless experiments he was making barely any success in his endeavors, with the recent small successes bringing him some hope. Mard Geer himself was a man, demon actually, who's only current endeavor was to get his master to return.

Looking at Mard Geer we see a man who is 5'10", lean, has long, wavy, purplish black hair in a large ponytail sitting in a throne contemplating.

He is also a _Etherious_ whose purpose was to run the guild while finding a way to kill _Zeref_. Mard Geer currently was trying to find a way to get his beloved master to return. He's hoping if he can find a way to open his masters' book than his master would return. So here we see why Mard Geer is frustrated because his inability to open the book of his master, the book of **E.N.D.**

Not all was lost though. He had a lead, he just had to be patient before taking his chance. On the chance that the lead could pay off and he could be before his master, Mard Geer would do anything.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

 **July 12, X777 200 miles from Civilization**

After five days of travelling while doing nothing but walking, eating, and training Natsu came to the sudden realization he was very bored. A bored Natsu Dragneel tends to be a destructive Natsu.

Since he was miles away from the nearest town Natsu decided to try some of the fire spells he had been dreaming about recently.

"Alright!" he said "Let's test this stuff out and see if I can make some awesome new spells for my arsenal."

Now that he found a pretty spacious clearing he was ready to begin and so he stood in the middle of the clearing holding his right wrist, while his right hand was on fire, with his left hand before closing his eyes to concentrate.

"Visualize the shape of the flame I want" Natsu thought aloud "Picture the blade of fire, give it a cool name, before tying it just like I saw in the dream."

After hours of concentration we see him have the correct shape being made with his fire before he runs towards a large tree in the clearing preparing to test his new move.

" **Karyu no Nensho!" -** " _Fire Dragon's Burning Blade"_ he exclaimed before plunging his blade of fire through the tree and cutting it in half.

"Oh ya, I'm awesome!" he yelled while celebrating the fact that he got the spell right and he now had a new spell in his repertoire. "Whelp, time to start walking again" Natsu stated while walking from the clearing "I'll just practice bringing it up faster while I'm walking since it took two hours this time and then I'll be ready to drive one of these up Igneel's ass for leaving me."

Had Natsu been paying more attention he would of noticed the fading markings on his right arm and something else interesting before he left the clearing. The flames on the cut down tree stump weren't his usual orange, they were _blue_.

 **A/N: His new spell is basically a fire version of Kakashi's Raikiri. Til next time. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was on vacation. More info for future updates, stories, and things pertaining to this story will be at the bottom. Enjoy the**

 **Chapter!**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

 **July 18, X777 An abandoned house**

Tension. The tension at this random house could be cut with a knife. The reason? An archive mage, who focused on books and unsealing, had to unseal a certain book or he would die. The anticipation Mard Geer was feeling from the fact the book of **E.N.D.** could be opened was almost cancelling out his killing intent on the poor mage given the task. Almost.

"Can you do it?" Mard Geer asked "Can you open the book?"

"Ah, I believe so" said the man "I just need to cast the spell and the unsealing process should begin."

"Good…" Mard Geer said "Begin."

And so we watch as the man when through the incantations. We see the windows shatter, the floor break, the _presence_ , and then finally we see the book open slightly before closing abruptly.

Mard Geer was confused. He didn't know what just happened but what he did know was that he couldn't open the book meaning his master was Not back!

"What went wrong?!" he screamed "You have ten seconds to explain to me why it didn't work before Mard Geer shreds you into tiny pieces."

The man wanting to live, obviously, hurried to explain the situation. "While I started the process of unsealing the book I was only able to do a small portion. The only explanations I have is that in order to achieve what you want you yourself, or someone with a large amount of magic power, will need to do the spell. Or possibly…"

"Or possibly what? What is the other explanation?"

"It might be keyed to someone specifically thus preventing the book ever being completely opened if it wasn't them themselves who opened it."

'No.' Mard Geer thought 'After all this time Mard Geer can't not take the chance of returning him. No matter how small the chance Mard Geer has to take it.' "You said Mard Geer could open the book if he did the spell?"

"Yes." the man replied "On the summer equinox at noon redo the spell yourself and you might get your desired results."

"Mard Geer will do that." he replied "Write down what Mard Geer needs to do and Mard Geer promises you once you set foot outside Mard Geer will not harm you."

Agreeing, the man quickly wrote down the correct instructions before heading to the door. Only to suddenly be impaled by a thorned vine before dropping to the floor dead.

'Once you stepped foot outside you would be safe so I just made sure you never reached outside.' he thought 'One more step master, one more step and soon we will be together…'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

 **July 21, X777 Outside a small town**

Memories. Definition: The faculty by which the mind stores and remembers information/something remembered from the past; a recollection.

Dreams. Definition: a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep./see, hear, or feel (something) in a dream.

Natsu knew this much thanks to the town's library so was it so far fetched that the images he kept seeing in his recent dreams were actually memories?

The memories of a father, of a mother, of a brother.

They were coming slow and some were fuzzy but he was certain they were memories. That just led to one problem.

If they were truly memories than could that explain the different way of using his fire he's been dreaming about?

There was also the problem of finding out why his memories were missing in the first place, the fact Igneel seemed to not know anything, and the fact that his nisan(older brother) was the really infamous immortal dark mage **Zeref**.

Ya, it seemed to Natsu he had another person to track down and beat answers out of other than his dad.

'I never thought that I'd be using my awesome skills to solve some family issues' he thought to himself 'Oh well, I'll just focus on training and doing the occasional job every now and then while I search for my family. Sounds like a plan!'

So we see Natsu walking off the path, not knowing the trouble he's about to be involved in, heading off while looking at a map he acquired from the village and while muttering to himself we see the direction he's heading.

While in the distance we see his future destination.

 _The Tower of Heaven._

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

 **July 21, X777 The Tower of Heaven**

We see a young red-headed girl sitting in a cell clenching her fist while thinking hardly. 'The Tower of Heaven they call it' she thought to herself 'If this is heaven then I will break heaven and create my own'

'One day, one day we will be free…'

 **A/N: Since I'm back from vacation I'll be able to update more and have longer chapters. I also might start one or two stories so while the updates may vary I'll make sure the chapters are longer.**

 **Things pertaining to the story would be how there will be two arcs before he joins Fairy Tail and other things I'll keep to myself for now.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, until next time.**


End file.
